


Tre Piccole Parole (Hatori Sohma) In The End

by TheRainRogue



Series: Tre Piccole Parole [7]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You were madly in love with Hatori Sohma.You tried your best to get his attention and earn his affection, to let him know how you felt about him, but all of your attempts were in vain.
Series: Tre Piccole Parole [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756441
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Tre Piccole Parole (Hatori Sohma) In The End

  * **Genre** : Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 117 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Fruits Basket ☁



* * *

You were madly in love with Hatori Sohma.

You tried your best to get his attention and earn his affection, to let him know how you felt about him, but all of your attempts were in vain.

Hatori just wasn’t ready for a relationship; he was still mourning the death of his beloved and wanted nothing more to do with matters of the heart.

Still, you didn’t give up. “Hatori, I… I lo – ”

“Please don’t, Y/N.” He sighed, resting his hand over his face.

“I just wanted to – ”

“I don’t feel the same. I’m sorry,”

You frowned as you left his office with a heavy heart, “I guess… **in the end** I never stood a chance.”

* * *


End file.
